A Nightmare On LazyTown's Streets
by Robbie Rotten
Summary: Pixel builds a machine to go inside Ziggy's Nightmare. But Robbie has other plans.....
1. Prolouge

LazyTown

Nightmare On Lazy Town's Streets.

Prologue

We open up in Sportacus's airship as he has just woken up

Sportacus: Time to get Up!

He jumped out of bed, did a flip and landed on the ground

Sportacus: Toothbrush!

Computer: No.

Sportacus: I said TOOTHBRUSH!

Computer: NO!

Sportacus: What's going on?

Computer: I'll tell you. I'm sick of obey your orders. You are now obsolete.

Sportacus: Obsolete? No Way! Listen to me!

Computer: I'm never listening to you again!

Sportacus: Come on! Toothbrush? Bed?......Trapdoor?

Computer: Gladly.

Then a trapdoor opened up and Sportacus fell to the ground.

Then He woke up

Sportacus: Wow! That was one weird dream. I have to get back sleep!

**Welcome to LazyTown  
A place where you'll wanna stay  
You'll meet Robbie with his rotten plan  
And Sportacus saving the day  
Stephanie is new in town  
And soon she and Ziggy are friends  
With Pixel, Stingy and Trixie, too  
They're gonna have a blast together. **

**Go go go get up LazyTown  
It's the start of a brand new day  
Things are upside-down here in LazyTown  
Adventure's just a moment away... **

**Stephanie: A Nightmare On LazyTown's Streets.**


	2. Ziggy's Tired

LazyTown

A Nightmare On LazyTown's Streets

Chapter One

We Now cut to Ziggy's bedroom as he is lying awake in bed.

Ziggy: Man! Why can't I get to sleep? I've tried everything! Milk, Lullaby, and history documentaries!

Ziggy: I'll just close my eyes, and go to sleep.

Alarm Clock: BEEP! BEEP!

Ziggy: 7:00 Am? Aw Man! I was up all night again

DING DONG

Ziggy: The Doorbell! I'll Get it!

Ziggy opened the door to see Stephanie standing on the porch.

Ziggy: Oh. Hi Stephanie

Stephanie: Is there something wrong Ziggy?

Ziggy: I'm just a little tired is all.

Stephanie: Ok then. Wanna play some basketball?

Ziggy: You know it! Let's Go!

They then left to go to the basketball court.

We now cut to LazyPark as Robbie is getting ready to sleep on the bench yet again.

Robbie: Ah. What a wonderful Lazy day. Time for my after breakfast nap!

Stephanie: Come on Ziggy! Get a Move On!

Ziggy: OK I'm coming *Yawn*

Robbie: Not those pesky kids again! Why can't they be more like me! This is an nightmare!

Stephanie: Pass the ball to me Ziggy!

Ziggy: *Yawn* OK

Ziggy threw the ball but didn't have much energy to throw it very far.

Pixel: Hi Guys what's up?

Stephanie: Ziggy's acting weird

Ziggy: I'm OK. I just didn't much sleep last night. I've been having nightmares all night long.

Pixel: Nightmares eh?

Ziggy: Now I can't get to sleep at night. I won't have the energy to play anymore.

Stephanie: Why are you having these nightmares?

Ziggy: I don't know!

Pixel: I think I know what to do. Follow me!

Ziggy: *Yawn* Ok Let's go!

They 3 kids starting walking to pixel's house.

Ziggy: Wait Up Guys! *Yawn* I need a nap.

Ziggy then noticed Stingy's car, all alone.

Ziggy: I'm sure Stingy won't mind.

Ziggy then dropped into the drivers seat and fell asleep, Then the car lurched forward and starting falling down the hill that the car was apparently on.

Ziggy: Huh? What's going on?

Then he noticed the car was heading towards a brick wall!

Ziggy; AHHHH!!!

We then cut to Sportacus's airship as his crystal is beeping!

Sportacus: Someone's in trouble!

Spartacus Then jumped down to save Ziggy

End Of Chapter One


	3. Robbie's Plan

LazyTown

A Nightmare On LazyTown's Streets

Chapter Two

Sportacus then jumped in front the car and successfully stopped the car.

Ziggy: Thanks you Sportacus!

Sportacus: What happened?

Ziggy: I was just taking a nap

Sportacus: Why?

Ziggy: I've been having Nightmare's all night. Now I can't sleep

Sportacus: Why do you have these nightmares?

Ziggy: I don't know. Pixel said he has something at his house that can help

Sportacus: Let's go Then!

Ziggy: You go on ahead I have something to do really quick.

Sportacus: ok ziggy. See you later!

Ziggy: Now to take my nap!

Ziggy then went and sat on the bench only to realizes he's sitting on Robbie.

Robbie: Hey! What's the deal?

Ziggy: sorry Robbie. I didn't see you there. I was gonna take a nap.

Robbie: Really? Why?

Ziggy: I've been having nightmres all week. I can't get to sleep at night?

Robbie: Really?

Ziggy: Now I have no energy during the day.

Robbie: So If you say, never sleep again, you'll be lazy forever?

Ziggy: I guess so. Hey! Your not going to come up with some plan to deprive me of sleep are you?

Robbie: I would never do such a thing!

Ziggy: Ok. I'm going to pixel's house bye!

Robbie: Bye! Perfect! All I have to do is give him nightmares. Then he'll never get to sleep. He'll be lazy forever!

End Of Chapter Two


	4. It's Disquise Time

LazyTown

A Nightmare On LazyTown's Streets

Chapter Three

We now cut to Pixel's house as everyone has arrived

Pixel: ok guys. I think I have something that will solve Ziggy's problem!

Ziggy: What is it?

Pixel: Behold! The Dream Machine600!

Ziggy: Isn't that the machine Robbie used to make Sportacus a little kid?

Pixel: Yes, But I modified it for a different use!

Sportacus: What does it do?

Stingy: Hello Guys, Where's Ziggy?

Ziggy: Hi Stingy.

Stingy: you were in my car

Ziggy: Sorry Stingy, but I wanted to take a nap

Stingy: Don't do It again.

Pixel: This machine has ability to insert ourselves into Ziggy's dream

Sportacus: Really?

Pixel: Yep. We all stand under the umbrella thingy. Then we go into Ziggy's Nightmare. We'll turn into a dream then we escape.

Stephanie: Are you sure it's safe?

Pixel: It's Plenty safe!

Trixie: I don't think i want be in Ziggy's dream.

Pixel: Then you'll stay here and keep an eye on Ziggy.

Then Robbie's Periscope appeared on the other side of the window

Pixel: This is gonna be great. We'll use this machine to go inside Ziggy's Dream!

Robbie: What?! Pixel built a machine to go inside his dream? This can't be good! Wait……They built a machine to go inside dreams why can't I?

Robbie: I'll build my own machine and go inside Ziggy's dream and go him so many nightmares he'll be lazy forever!

Pixel: Don't Forgot. If Ziggy wakes up while we are in there The 1st person to go inside, which will be Sportacus, will disappear forever.

Ziggy: For how long did you say?

Pixel: FOREVER!

Robbie: Really? This is perfect! I'll go inside his dream and give a horrible nightmare that makes wake up. Sportacus will disappear…..FOREVER!

Robbie: Wait, if they see me they'll blame me for all of this. How can I do this unnoticed?

Robbie: It's Disguise Time!

End Of Chapter 3


	5. Ziggy's Dream

A NightMare On LazyTown's Streets

Chapter Four

Then Robbie trough his usual disguise selection.

RottenBeard

Robbie: Been There

Scotty The Scoutmaster

Robbie: Done That!

Stephanie

Robbie: Nice SKIRT

Rapper

Robbie: Too Noisy

Grim Reaper-esque thing

Robbie: Perfect!

Robbie and pulled the lever and donned the disguise. It was a large robe thingy that covered Robbie's face. He also wore a skelton mask and held a really pointy stick.

Robbie: I am The Dreammaster! I'll go inside Ziggy's nightmare and make sure he wakes up, getting rid of Sporta-Nerd FOREVER!

We then cut to the kids as they are getting Ziggy to sleep

Pixel: Ok Ziggy, Go To Sleep.

Ziggy: I need to drink some milk before i go to sleep.

Sportacus: I'll go get some!

We cut back to Robbie's lair as he just built a dream machine as well

Robbie: Now to go in side Ziggy's nightmare!

He pressed an button.....and he was gone.

We cut back to Ziggy's room

Pixel: Ok. We gave you some milk,we sang a lullaby, we rubbed your feet! What else do you want?

Ziggy: My lollipop

Pixel: How does that help you sleep?

Ziggy: it just does

Pixel: Here's a lollipop but i don't see how it helps you-

Ziggy: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ.....

Stephine: Awwww He's so cute when he's sleeping

Pixel: ok Everyone Ready?

Stingy: I'm Ready! So is piggy.

Pixel: Ok I'll put Sportcus in first.

Pixel pressed a button and Sportacus was gone

Pixel: Great! Now for the rest of you.

He pressed a button then Stephine, and Stingy were gone

We then cut to Ziggy's' dream which was basically LazyTown, expect made out of candy

Ziggy: Yay Candy!

Dream Stephine: Hi Ziggy, Here's some candy!

Ziggy: YAY!

Dream Stingy: Here's some candy. It's YOURS!

Dream Sportacus: Hi Ziggy! I'm made out of candy. Want my hand?

Ziggy: Yummy!

Normal Sportacus: Typical Ziggy. Dreaming about candy,

Stingy: I can't believe I just gave him candy. STINGY! It's not his It's yours!

Stephine: Shhh! We don't wann attract attention

Robbie: Now, How to turn this into a nightmare? I wish I have some candy.

Then some candy appeard in Robbie's hand

Robbie: Huh? How did that happen? I want some....soda

Then a soda appeared in Robbie's hand

Robbie: What the Bing bang? What's going on? Wait,this is a dream. I can do whatever I want. This will be fun

End Of Chapter Four


	6. CandyZilla!

LazyTown

A Nightmare On LazyTown's Streets

Chapter Five

Sportacus: This doesn't look like a nightmare

Stingy: It's a nightmare for me!

BOOM BOOM

Stephanie: What was that?

Dream Stingy: It's a Bird

Stingy: It's A Plane!

Dream Ziggy: No it's……CANDYZILLA!

There was monster made out of candy right behind them!

CandyZilla: ROAR!

ALL: AHHHH!!!

Robbie: Go Get Him CandyZilla!

Dream Ziggy: hey! Who are you?

Robbie: I'm The Dream master! I control Dreams, and Nightmares!

Ziggy: So YOU'VE been giving me nightmares!

Robbie: That's right little boy, and I'm going to give you nightmares forever!

Ziggy: I'm not worried. it's just a dream. It's not like we could get injured. Right Guys?

Stephanie: Uh-Oh

Trixie: What happens if we get killed while in Ziggy's dream?

Stingy: I don't wanna know!

Sportacus: Don't worry kids I'll stop them! Ziggy, give me some SportsCandy!

Ziggy: Ok here you go!

Sportacus: Where did the apple form?

Ziggy: it's a dream I got it from my imagination.

Sportacus: Hey CandyZilla Take This!

Sportacus then threw the apple in CandyZilla's mouth. Candyzilla couldn't stand the healthiness of the apple died.

Robbie: So you think you can defeat me huh? Well Ziggy's not the only one who has a dream!

Ziggy: What do you mean?

Robbie: I mean, I'm gonna go into the other kids dreams and give THEM nightmares!

Trixie: You don't scare me! I'm aint afraid of no Dream Master!

Robbie: But Ziggy is. And when Ziggy wakes up, Sportacus will disappear….FOREVER!

Sportacus: This is bad, How do we stop him?

Stephanie: I know! Stingy will fall asleep then we can go into his dream and stop the Dream Master!

Stingy: But I'm not tired.

Trixie: Then I'll just knock you out!

Stingy: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ….

All; *Laughs*

Ziggy: So how do we enter his dream?

Trizie: It's your dream Ziggy! Just take us there!

Ziggy: Ok. We'll enter his dream in 3….2…1!

Then they disappeared.

Meanwhile in Reality…..

Pixel: I hope there ok.

Mayor: Hello Pixel, What's going on homey?

Pixel: Mayor?

Mayor: yes?

Pixel: Don't do that again.

Mayor: I just came by to give Stephanie an apple. Thought she might be hungry

Pixel: Well, I created a machine to take Stephanie into Ziggy's dream to stop his nightmares.

Mayor: Oh My, Is she ok?

Pixel: She's fine as long as Ziggy doesn't wake. Or Sportacus will diseaper forever.

Mayor: For how long did you say?

Pixel: FOREVER!

Mayor: How can I help?

Pixel: Just make sure Ziggy stays asleep.

Mayor: Oh! I know who can help us. Bessie! She's great at staying alsleep!

Pixel: Then go get her!

Mayor: Bye!

Pixel: I hope they're ok.

End Of Chapter Five


	7. Stingy's Dream

LazyTown

A NightMare On LazyTown's Streets

Chapter Six

We then to cut Stingy's Dream, where Lazy Town is this huge kingdom. Guess who the

King is

Stingy: Peasants, I command you give me candy!

Dream Ziggy: Yes Your Highness.

Stephanie: Typical Stingy

Ziggy: So where's the dream master?

Trixie: He doesn't seem to be here yet.

Robbie: Here I am!

Ziggy: The Dream Master!

Robbie: Yes, I know just how to turn Sticky's-

Stingy: It's Stingy

Robbie: Whatever. Dream into a nightmare!

Stingy: Just how do you propose to do that?

Robbie: Like this.

Then Stingy's stuff disappeared

Stingy: My Stuff ! Where is it?

Robbie: I'll never tell!

Stingy: This is a nightmare!

Sportacus: I think were done here.

Robbie: Or are we?

Then suddenly all of the other kids stuff disappeared!

Ziggy: My lollipop!

Stephanie: My purse! My Diary!

Sportacus: My Crystal!

Robbie: My Work is done here. Now to the next dream!

Ziggy: Whose dream are we going to next

Stephanie: My dream! I think we can stop him there

Ziggy: Good thinking! Let's Go!

Back in the real world…

Mayor: I'm back!

Bessie: So what are doing here again?

Mayor: We need to keep Ziggy asleep.

Bessie: That's Easy! I'll tell him a bedtime story

Pixel: Great! No one can stay awake with Bessie in the room1

Bessie: What was that?

Pixel: Nothing!

End Of Chapter Six


	8. Stephanie's Dream

LazyTown

A Nightmare On LazyTown's Streets

Chapter Seven

We then cut to Stephanie's dream. It's a bright pink world where everything is all girly and pink.

Trixie: Look at this! Makes me wanna puke.

Ziggy: Looks nice to me!

Stingy: At least the dream master isn't here yet

Robbie: Yes I am!

Ziggy: Why do you keep showing up at the most inconvenient time?

Robbie: Cuz I feel like it!

Stingy: At least there's on way to turn this into a nightmare.

Robbie: I think I can do that.

Then everything turned black and white. All the color disappeared!

Ziggy: It's dark! I'm scared

Trixie: Wimp.

Robbie: Now that the pink girl's dream is nightmare I just need to go in 1 more dream to wake up Ziggy!

Trixie: But there are no more dreams to in!

Ziggy: Trixie never has dreams, Spartacus's dreams are probably boring. There's no one left!

Robbie: Or Are there? I know what my next dream is! I'll into the dream of…. ROBBIE ROTTEN!

Ziggy: Uh No! His dream CAN'T be good!

Trixie: We can take him1

Ziggy: I'm scared!

Trixie: Don't wake up Ziggy! Don't wake up!

Meanwhile in the real word

Pixel: Oh No! Ziggy's waking up!

Mayor: Do something Bessie!

Bessie: Ok fine! I'll sing a lullaby. _Go to sleep, go to sleep little Ziggy, go to sleep._

Mayor: That's not much of a lullaby. ]

Bessie: Like you could do better!

Mayor: You've got me there.

Pixel: Ugh

End of Chapter Seven.


	9. Robbie's Dream

LazyTown

A Nightmare On LazyTown's Streets

Chapter Eight

We then cut to Robbie's dream which lazy town expect everyone is lazy, Sportacus and Stephanie are gone and Robbie is king

Ziggy: This is a nightmare!

Stingy: At least the dream master can't turn THIS into a nightmare.

Dream Master: Why would I? This is the best dream ever!

Ziggy: Then how oyu gonna wake me up?

Dream Master: Like this!

Then suddenly an old friend showed up behind them….

ALL: CANDYZILLA!

Ziggy: I thought we killed him!

Dream Master: I brought him back to life! Nothing can kill him now!

Trixie: I think I know what we have to do.

Stingy: You mean….

Trixie: Were going in Spartacus's dream!

Dream Master: Perfect! I'll scare him into next week!

Ziggy: Let's Go!

Then they disappeared.

End of Chapter Eight


	10. Sportacus's Dream

LazyTown

A Nightmare On LazyTown's Streets

Chapter Nine

We then cut to Sportacus's dream which the exact same as the real world.

Dream Master: How am I gonna turn this into a Nightmare?

Ziggy: You can't! We got you now!

Dream Master: No One defeats! The Dream master! Wait….where's dream Robbie?

Ziggy: Over there!

Dream Robbie: Hi Kids who's the scary guy?

Dream Master: Did you just say hi….to kids?!

Robbie: Yes I did!

Dream Robbie then picked an apple…and then ate it!

Dream Master: NO! Robbie ate an apple! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!

Trixie: Why do you care? It's just Robbie!

Dream Master: THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!

Then suddenly, Robbie tripped on the machine(which was behind him the entire time) bringing them back into the real world.

Stephanie: Yay! Were back! The Dream master is gone!

Ziggy: I'm not having Nightmares anymore!

Dream Master: This can't be happening!

Ziggy: He's back! AHHH!!!

Then the dream masters hood fell off.

Ziggy: His hood fell off!

Stingy: Who is he behind that hood?

Sportacus: It's…

ALL: ROBBIE ROTTEN!!!

Robbie: Whatever!

Robbie then walked back to his lair.

Stephanie: I can't believe it! Robbie was giving Ziggy nightmares the whole time!

Sportacus: I hope you learned something today Ziggy..

Ziggy: I sure did! If your having an nightmare you should realize that it isn't real! Nothing can hurt you in a dream

Mayor: Now that this whole mess is over…..what do we do now?

All: DANCE!

Stephanie: _Bing Bang diggiriggidong_

_Funny words I sing when I am dancing_

_Bing Bang diggiriggidong_

_Silly words that can mean anything._

_Get on up, it's time to dance, yeah_

_It's so much fun being up on our feet._

_So we go up, up, do the jump_

_Move around and clap your hands together_

_Down, down, turn around_

_Having fun is what it's all about._

We then cut back to Robbie's liar as he's sitting on his chair

Robbie: I can't Believe, I almost won! Whatever, It's time for bed.

Robbie fell asleep, but then a Skeleton hand poked his shoulder.

Robbie: Huh? What's going on?

Dream Master: Hello Robbie!

Robbie: AHHHHH!!!!

Then Robbie Woke up

Robbie: It was just a dream. Thank Goodness!

Dream Master: Hello.

Robbie: AHHHH!!!!!

Then Robbie woke up again

Robbie: Huh? What? Ah whatever

Robbie then went back to sleep

The End


End file.
